


Twelve Days Of Christmas

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Football Christmas Calendar 2015 [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Feels, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Returning Home, christmas calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the twelve days leading up to Christmas Eve, Mesut returns to Sergio’s life and end up making him fall in love all over again.</p><p>(Football Christmas Calendar Day 4)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Days Of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Well here we go again.... I'M BACK WITH DAY 4!!!! And this time, I'm writing an old favourite of mine, that always turns out slightly angsty, and I have no idea why...? Anywaaaaaaaays... I hope December is treating you well so far and that you are all enjoying this wonderful Christmas time <3 Love you munchkins!!! :D
> 
> See ya tomorrow with a Kieran Gibbs/Jack Wilshere One Shot that is so fluffy I'm gonna die!!!! (Memo to myself - Do not make notes when overly tired...)
> 
> Title song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oyEyMjdD2uk

Life hadn’t really been the same since Mesut left Real Madrid as the first of many friends that just walked out of his life. 

Not that they were anything like what Mesut had been to him while he was in Madrid. When he left, Sergio hadn’t left his bed for days, just crying his eyes out until Iker came to pull him out of the gutter and back onto the field.

Iker… Now he had left too and Sergio had to get used to being on his own.... Of course, he had Marcelo, Pepe and Ronaldo, but they all had families and better things to do, so he often ended up spending the nights on his own. 

Until the morning of the twelfth day before Christmas Eve when someone knocking on his front door woke him up.

Walking down the stairs in nothing but his underwear and a t-shirt, he never expected the one person he used to love more than the world, to stand outside his door with a suitcase and a broken smile.

“Hi…” Mesut said looking down on ground.

He looked like himself, just with shorter hair and more muscles. 

“Mesut? What… Why… How… What are you doing outside my door at 8 am on my day off?” Sergio almost cried. All the feelings he had had for Mesut welled up inside of him as he looked at the man he had once loved.

“I can’t do it anymore… I can’t keep running away… I’m so sorry…” Mesut started crying and Sergio couldn’t help but taking him in his arms and hugging him.

Mesut crying had always been his only weakness.

“Can’t do what? Running from what?” Sergio was confused. 

“I uhm… I realised that the only reason why I left, is because I am irrevocably in love with you, and that terrifies me…” Sergio looked at him with his mouth open… 

“And you just realised this now? After 2 years? Well… Más vale tarde que nunca…” Sergio mumbled the last part to himself.

“I know… And I was hoping that maybe you still loved me too?” Mesut looked so broken and tired, looking up from where he was leaning against Sergio’s chest.

“Mes… It’s been 2 years!! You left me! Do you have any idea what I went through when Iker told me that you signed with Arsenal!? He had to forcefully pull me out of my house, just so I would actually go back to practice!!” Sergio pulled away, walked into his living room, and sat down on the couch. 

“He did? I didn’t know that… I’m so sorry… I should go… I’ll only make things worse again…” Mesut had followed him into the house and was standing awkwardly in the doorway.

“NO!! I just got you back… You can’t leave me again!! I mean I don’t think my heart could take it one more time… Please… Stay…” he started crying when he realised that he could lose Mesut again. 

“Maybe we can start over then? According to the club, I’m injured and doesn’t have to play or attend practice until January… Well that’s the official statement anyways…” Mesut looked at his hands as he sat down next to Sergio.

“I’d really like that…” Sergio smiled and took Mesut’s hands in his.

And so on the days that followed they worked on getting back to the place they had been in before Mesut left and when Christmas Eve came about, Sergio felt as if Mesut had never left in the first place.


End file.
